


Oh Baby, You're A Classic

by IchigoOtaku



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoOtaku/pseuds/IchigoOtaku
Summary: He bought the lingerie set for himself with no ulterior motives in mind. His curiosities simply got the best of him, and for once he could act on them. Not everything goes according to plan though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day. :D
> 
> A little while back, minghii (minghzi on twitter) posted art (See here: https://twitter.com/minghzi/status/824845493020659712) to their twitter and the rest is history. I originally planned to finish this sooner, but I thought I'd throw a little surprise out there for the holiday.
> 
> Thank you to my first readers, opticSNAP, usedasskid and SarahWhat, and editors, Kersenkipje and Juan Pablo on Discord, and to minghii for once again inspiring me to write (and surprise)!
> 
> Also, if you like my work, see the end notes about donating.

Hanzo was always curious about wearing lingerie. He couldn't quite explain where the curiosity stemmed from, but he knew it was a desire of his from his youth. He never acted on it, more concerned with his studies and carrying on the Shimada name. Carefree Genji did his best to sway Hanzo here and there, going so far as to buy magazines or conveniently leave his own stash of pornography in Hanzo's space. It did nothing for Hanzo's sexual desires; Hanzo rather stared at the models in lingerie and wondered more about how the garment would fit him. He never told Genji, choosing instead to scold him about misplacing his things.

His desire had been shelved with most of his past when he fled the clan. Most of it stayed hidden away even after he joined Overwatch. It wasn't until he felt a level of comfort, a sense of home and belonging among his comrades, that the curiosity resurfaced full force. And dating Jesse McCree, the dumb cowboy hellbent on making Hanzo open up both in bed and on the battlefield, did so much to push that need, even if he wasn't aware of it. Hanzo kept it a tight-lipped secret, intended to hold it in as long as he could.

He bought the lingerie set for himself with no ulterior motives in mind. His curiosities simply got the best of him, and for once he could act on them. It was a personal pleasure, something he could enjoy whenever he felt like it. And it was a simple set: a bra made of black silk, sheer lace lining the top of the cups and the fastenings at the sides. The underwear was made with the same lace, almost completely translucent save for a couple patches at his hips and in the gusset. The tip of his cock was hidden away in that solid material, pleasing Hanzo on unimaginable levels. And the garter belt- Hanzo couldn't believe he managed to find a set with one that fit- was mostly lace as well, holding a pair of stockings in place high on his thighs. It was a bit snug, but Hanzo couldn't look away from the fit against his waist and how it framed his hips.

Hanzo wished he bought it sooner, given himself the opportunity to indulge in this sort of thing much earlier in life. Part of him would even admit he found his own reflection incredibly arousing. He looked at his reflection from multiple angles, growing harder by the second. The underwear was starting to fit a little tighter around the groin, Hanzo hoping he wouldn't stain them with precum just by trying it on.

His afternoon was free; Winston had given him a few days to rest after their last mission, McCree was training and usually didn't return for a couple of hours, and the dinner call would likely be late. It gave Hanzo plenty of time to himself. It started with his hands, both palms immediately cupping his chest. He could almost feel his heartbeat through the bra itself, fingertips twitching as he hooked them at the top of the cups. The snug fit made him sigh, a flutter settling low in his stomach. He could only describe the sensation as hunger, a fuel for more driving him to palm his cock through the fabric of the underwear. This time, a jolt immediately zapped through his spine, a twinge of desire tingling in his hips.

As his hands drifted over his skin, he found his train of thought was hard to follow. He tried his best to think clearly, but his focus was simply on the underwear. The possibilities of wearing it around the base, how McCree might react when he got to see it, the things they could do while he was wearing the set. It was almost overwhelming.

His arousal was going to get the best of him if he didn't take the set off. Soon. He could get lost in his own reflection before Jesse returned, and planned to do just that as his hands went to work. Fingers of his right hand were sliding under the waistband of the underwear, his left hand pinching a nipple as best as he could through the bra. He groaned, head lolling back while his right hand circled around his cock-

At that moment, the door opened. Hanzo only missed it because he was distracted, and he would maintain that excuse for the rest of his life if he had to. The grip on his arousal got a little tighter than he intended, but he was making more of an effort to cover himself, keep the set a secret for a little bit longer. He wasn't able to do so of course, especially when he heard an almost whispered, "Sugar honey iced tea."

Jesse was standing in the doorway. He had likely cut out of training early without Hanzo there to keep him going. He at least had the decency of closing their room door before anyone passed by. Covered in a sheen of sweat and dressed down in a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt, Jesse was gaping at Hanzo, a dark blush quickly covering his cheeks.

Hanzo wanted to throw out any excuse he himself could believe. But his lips refused to move, his mind drawing a complete blank on how to rationalize why he was wearing a lingerie set. Jesse continued to stare, perhaps waiting for Hanzo to speak up, only his blush was so red it might turn purple. When he looked down, Hanzo could see there's a bit of blood flowing to other parts of Jesse's body, if the bulge in Jesse's sweats were anything to go by.

A thought crossed his mind and Hanzo smirked. He took a calming breath through his nose before gathering the courage to speak. "You could have knocked, you know," he said. "Give a man the courtesy to cover himself."

"Darlin'," Jesse gasped. Hanzo found something exciting in the fact that Jesse sounded just as breathless as he felt. "I dunno if I really care to know why, but you... Goddamn, ya look delicious."

Hanzo didn't want to move his hands, but he found himself a bit comforted at Jesse's words. He didn't even realize he feared judgement in that moment, but it didn't really matter with how intensely Jesse was staring at him. "I did not think you would enjoy it so much, cowman," he said.

"Hanners, ya expect me to see ya in lace that revealin' and not appreciate a good sight?" Jesse asked. He stepped forward once, twice, reaching out to touch Hanzo when he had permission. "What's the occasion? Didn't miss our anniversary or nothin', right?"

"No, Jesse. I simply had something I needed to indulge in," Hanzo explained. He decided to close the distance between them, walking towards Jesse with carefully timed steps as he gauged the other man's reaction. Jesse kept his eyes on Hanzo, more specifically the bra covering Hanzo's chest. He looked down at the underwear once or twice, but Jesse looked up once more to look in Hanzo's eyes when they were only a couple feet apart. The temptation to reach out was overwhelming, Hanzo could easily tell by how much Jesse was trembling. "I can tell you like what you are seeing?"

"Enjoyin' is an understatement, Han," Jesse said. "I'd be much obliged ta feel that lace myself if you're willin'..."

"I am, but," Hanzo started, smirking as Jesse's hands twitched, ready to follow up on his words. "I did not buy this set for you."

"Well obviously, when it fits ya so well..."

Hanzo rolled his eyes, Jesse taking the opportunity to laugh. "I bought it for personal reasons. I only intended to try it on, to see how it would fit." He walked a couple steps forward, keeping his eyes locked on Jesse's in a silent request that he stay still. Jesse did just that, even kept his hands at his side. "But of course, I find it fits rather well. So much so that I have found myself enjoying it a little more than anticipated."

He reached out, grabbing Jesse's right hand. He stepped closer while pulling Jesse's arm and pressing the palm against his groin. The two of them let out matching groans, Jesse looking into Hanzo's eyes and finding an overwhelming hunger. Jesse's fingers twitched, gripping Hanzo a little bit tighter, before he spoke up. "Darlin', please," he whispered.

"Do what you would like, cowboy. But don't damage anything," Hanzo warned. Jesse gave him only a hint of a nod before he surged forward. Their lips crashed together and bordered on painful, but Hanzo didn't notice as Jesse's other hand wrapped around his waist. The hand cupping his cock squeezed once more, Hanzo groaning while he tried to put his own hands under Jesse's shirt. The hand behind him pressed against his back, pushed him into a tighter embrace as Jesse kissed him deeper. It almost made Hanzo's head swim.

They pulled apart for air. Jesse took the opportunity to ask, "to the bed?" Hanzo nodded, already pulling Jesse back in for another kiss. Jesse hauled Hanzo closer, waiting for Hanzo to circle both arms around his shoulders before lifting him off his feet. Hanzo yelled, one of the straps of the garterbelt rubbing just a bit too tight over the back of his thigh. He wrapped his legs around Jesse's waist while kissing him, Jesse gripping his ass in approval.

The walk to their bed was short, and Jesse carefully lowered himself to his knees before bending Hanzo over the mattress. Hanzo couldn't help groaning as they continued to kiss, humming as Jesse's hands caressed his sides. Jesse lifted himself up when the kissing grew intense, licking his lips and petting both hands over Hanzo's chest. "Such a pretty garment," he muttered. His fingers pressed against Hanzo's pecs as he rolled his hips forward. Hanzo gasped at the touch, his head falling back as he smiled. "Ya look so good wearin' it. Knew you would."

"Knew?" Hanzo asked, looking at Jesse with a quirked eyebrow.

"Always thought you'd look damn pretty in lace," Jesse explained. He flexed his fingers, watched Hanzo's reaction as a fingertip slipped in and brushed over a nipple. "Never really thought 'bout you in a bra, how easily ya fill one in."

"It is a bit snug," Hanzo said, grunting as Jesse tried slipping a thumb under the band. "I wanted to try a custom fit next."

Jesse moaned, his hips pressing forward again in response. "Darlin', ya best let me help pick the next one. I got quite a few suggestions, if yer willin' to try 'em out?"

He thrust his hips forward once more. In return, Hanzo's legs wrapped tighter around him. Hanzo's hands reached up to touch Jesse's shoulders, trying to pull him back down for more kisses. "I may take your suggestions into consideration. For this moment, let us focus on the one I'm currently wearing."

"Oh, I am," Jesse said, one of his hands moving over Hanzo's body until it rested at the hem of his waistband once again. He let it sit there for a few moments, watched as Hanzo tried to press his hips up into Jesse's palm. His fingers pressed a little bit over the lace, fingernail teasing the gusset. He kept kissing Hanzo through his touches, working his tongue past Hanzo's lips as his fingers slid into the underwear. He wasted no time cupping Hanzo's arousal and moved his kisses to Hanzo's neck, suckling harsh against a point just under Hanzo's ear.

Hanzo let out a groan when Jesse's fingers dipped under his balls and pressed into his perineum. "J-Jesse," he moaned, his fingers tightening in Jesse's hair. His legs spread further when Jesse teased the outer rim of his entrance, body almost desperate for his touch. A part of him worried the way Jesse's wrist angled the underwear would cause the fabric to stretch. But at the same time, he didn't want to take them off, preferring to keep them on as long as possible. Jesse would probably agree, if Hanzo voiced his concern, but he was more preoccupied suckling hickeys into Hanzo's neck to comment on how loud Hanzo was thinking.

The finger against his entrance was persistent, teasing without slipping inside. Hanzo wanted it inside of him already, wanted to take Jesse into himself while he wore the set. The fantasy alone made him groan, and Jesse pulled back to smirk at him in return. "I know yer thinkin', Hanners. Tell me what's on your mind," he said. The heel of his hand pushed against Hanzo's balls, two fingers pressed just underneath them. "Tell me what ya want me ta do."

His hands on Jesse's shoulders were a little rough when they pushed down. "Uhn, McCree..." he whispered, bucking his hips up as Jesse repeated the movements of his hand. "Fu-Fuck, I want you inside of me."

Jesse whistled. "We can get there, babe," he said. He kissed a spot on Hanzo's chest, brushed his chin against the bra. "Don't wanna rush this now, though. I wanna keep ya in these panties as long as I can."

He pulled his hand free from the underwear, careful to make sure it moved back into place under the garterbelt. He let it linger over Hanzo's stomach, testing the give of the garterbelt when he slipped a finger underneath the band. He pushed himself up from Hanzo's body and made a show out of looking him over, licking his lips when his eyes met Hanzo's. "Since yer so eager, maybe we can try somethin'."

Hanzo watched as Jesse lifted himself completely, eager to follow instruction. Jesse's metal hand touched his hip, guided him to flip over onto his stomach before it smoothed down to his ass. Hanzo groaned, pressed back when the fingers teased between his cheeks. The hand pushed against him when Jesse mumbled, "get up on the bed, beautiful," and Hanzo moved into place while Jesse kissed down his back.

When Jesse's lips pressed against his tailbone, the fingers of his metal hand started pushing the fabric of the underwear aside. The noise Hanzo made when the pull of the fabric rubbed against his arousal was a mix between pleasure and impatience, cock straining to stay within the lace. Jesse was kissing his way down Hanzo's backside, hands squeezing Hanzo's cheeks to pull them apart. Hanzo knew to expect the questioning probe of Jesse's tongue against his hole, but it still made him gasp. Jesse wasted no time in delving further, gripping Hanzo's ass with bruising fingers and licking into him as deep as possible. Hanzo couldn't hold back his voice, shoulders dropping to the bed while he tried to muffle his voice. Jesse's tongue could only be described as sinful, the scrape of his beard a perfect amount of friction.

One of Jesse's hands moved forward to cup Hanzo's cock once more, lazily stroking through the lace in time with the movements of his tongue. Hanzo reached back with one of his own hands, grabbing a fist full of Jesse's hair and holding him in place. Jesse groaned and sent another jolt of pleasure through Hanzo's spine, almost overwhelming him.

Jesse kissed the inside of Hanzo's cheek to let him know he needed a moment. Hanzo relinquished his hold and took a moment to breathe, gasping as a finger probed at his entrance once more. "Could go down on ya like this all night," Jesse said. "Could eat ya out for every meal of the day."

"H-How crass," Hanzo gasped, practically rubbing his face against the bed. He couldn't help thrusting his hips back when Jesse kissed one of his cheeks again, the finger pressing a little further into his body. It didn't go past the first knuckle, but Jesse knew how to angle it the way Hanzo liked most. "I could think of m-mmn!- more important things you could do with your mouth."

"Oh really?" Jesse asked as he gently smacked Hanzo's ass. It was meant to be a teasing slap, but Hanzo reacted with a yelp and thrust back against Jesse's finger once again. Jesse let out his own growl of approval and leaned in to lick Hanzo's entrance. "I think ya like me right where I am."

Hanzo opened his mouth to retort, but his words were lost when Jesse's tongue pressed into his entrance again. The hand on Hanzo's cock rubbed a little harder, fingertips teasing at the waistband of the underwear. Moved just enough for the head of his cock to slip free, Hanzo felt Jesse smear the bead of precum at his tip, silently cursing himself for possibly staining the underwear. Jesse moaned against his entrance again, kissing Hanzo's cheeks as his hand wrapped around Hanzo's cock. "Damn, yer drippin'. Gotta be careful or ya might make a mess of yer pretty panties."

"Jesse," Hanzo groaned. He reached back while Jesse kissed his hole, gave a careful stroke over Hanzo's cock. He started something like a rhythm, pushed his tongue into Hanzo's body as his fist curled around Hanzo's tip. Hanzo wanted to tell him to stop, to move onto something bigger, harder, but the drag of Jesse's tongue against him was too good. Jesse's hand around his cock was bordering on overwhelming, bringing Hanzo much closer and closer to a finish he was reaching too quickly. He cried out to try and warn Jesse, unable to formulate proper words.

Before he had a chance though, Jesse suddenly stopped. Completely removed himself from Hanzo even. The loss of contact had Hanzo gasping for air, body slumped against the bed. Jesse chuckled, reintroduced his touch with a couple fingers over Hanzo's tailbone. "Ya gonna be okay, Hanners?" he asked.

Hanzo was still panting as the fingers became a hand on his ass. His body automatically thrust his hips up, exposing himself for Jesse to slip a finger into him. It stopped at that first knuckle again, but a second finger teased at his entrance, and Hanzo's moan was almost so loud it didn't sound like a noise he could make. "Je-Jesse..." he whined.

The sound of a zipper was all Hanzo could hear, his ears heating up in anticipation. Jesse removed his hands in favor of taking his pants off, but Hanzo turned his head just in time to see Jesse reaching for the drawer. Hanzo bit his lip as he watched Jesse pull out a bottle of lube. His arousal felt heavier in the underwear, the head still peaking out from Jesse's short hand job.

Jesse repositioned himself behind Hanzo, using both hands to pull him closer. When Hanzo's rear bumped against Jesse's hips, he grunted in approval. "Okay darlin', since yer so patient with me, maybe I should give ya some kinda reward?" he asked. He thrust forward, his still clothed erection just barely teasing the cleft of Hanzo's ass. Hanzo moaned and buried his face in the blankets in response. One of his hands reached back, grabbing his own cheek and pulling it aside. He wasn't able to fully reveal his entrance, but the lace left little to the imagination. Jesse hummed, touching Hanzo's hand with his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, lemme treat ya right, then."

The fabric was pushed aside, Hanzo having only seconds to think of a quirky response before a slick finger pressed to his hole. Jesse leaned down for only a moment to kiss Hanzo's back as his finger slipped inside. Hanzo gasped, overwhelmed almost immediately as Jesse laced their fingers together on his cheek. Jesse was careful as he eased his finger completely into Hanzo's body, petting Hanzo's hand the entire time. He gave Hanzo a moment to adjust to the feeling before giving an experimental thrust, watching for any sign that Hanzo might be overwhelmed. Hanzo only panted into the sheets, encouraging Jesse to go further with twitches of his hips.

Hanzo was tempted to beg. Jesse was so gentle with him, bringing him so close to the edge with just a few simple touches. He was nearly brought to orgasm when Jesse's hand brushed over his cock again, a strangled groan Jesse's only warning before Hanzo spoke up. "W-W-Wait! The underwear-!"

"Shh, I got it, darlin'," Jesse whispered against Hanzo's ear. His wrist pushed the lace down, letting it bunch up just behind Hanzo's balls. With it, a third finger teased at Hanzo's entrance, and Jesse exhaled harsh against Hanzo's neck. "Fuck, Hanzo..."

Jesse used his hand to flip Hanzo onto his back, fingers still inside of him. Hanzo tried to keep his face hidden in the sheets, but as Jesse moved and spread his legs, he watched Jesse through hooded eyes. "H-Hurry," Hanzo practically whined. Jesse's hand reached out for his again, laced their fingers once more while Jesse thrust his fingers into Hanzo's body. "'m so close, I'm so-!"

"Wanna cum like this?" Jesse asked. Accented his words with a harder thrust of his fingers. "Ya look so gorgeous, darlin'. Wanna make you cum."

Hanzo couldn't hold back a yelp when Jesse's fingers pressed against that spot inside of him. His hand was let go, Jesse choosing to wrap his hand around Hanzo's cock again. He slowly pumped in time with the thrust of his fingers, Hanzo gripping the blankets underneath him. Jesse's name was a constant on Hanzo's lips, his hips working to meet Jesse's hands halfway with his thrusts. When Jesse squeezed the head of his cock with just a little more pressure than Hanzo anticipated, he gasped. "Jesse!"

He wasn't able to tell Jesse that he was cumming this time. His orgasm hit before he could finish speaking, the rest of his sentence coming out in a garbled moan. He came in thick spurts, head thrown back and mouth open wide when he shouted.

Jesse stilled his hands, simply watching as Hanzo's entire body trembled for a few moments. He leaned closer to inspect the amount of cum now covering Hanzo's stomach, smirking at a spot that narrowly missed the bra. Hanzo's moans started to calm down a bit, and Jesse quickly removed his fingers. The sudden absence made Hanzo whine, but the hand around his cock was still giving him gentle squeezes, something like a reminder that Jesse was still touching him.

The press of something larger than fingers against his entrance made Hanzo cry out in surprise. He looked up just in time to see Jesse staring back at him, a grin on his face as he guided his cock further into Hanzo's body. The head of his cock pressed in as Hanzo's eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped open. The sensation was overwhelming, Hanzo struggling to breathe for a moment as he tried to ground himself with the blanket below him.

One of Jesse's hands reached up and touched the left side of Hanzo's chest. He was nearly buried to the hilt by then, adjusting to the feeling of Hanzo's body trembling from overstimulation. Hanzo was watching him, breathing hard and focusing on his trembling knees, the way his toes curled, and the sensation of being so full so quickly. Jesse managed to speak before Hanzo had the chance. "Goddamn, sorry Han, but I couldn' help myself. Ya just looked too damn good."

"No apologies," Hanzo managed to gasp. He tried to wrap his legs around Jesse's waist, but the buzzing sensation that came with his trembling was too much. "Oh Jesse, move, please."

"Shit, not yet," Jesse whispered. His hand on Hanzo's chest squeezed, and Hanzo wondered if he could feel Hanzo's heart thudding against his palm. Jesse shifted his hips just a bit, inching them back just enough to push forward a little further. Hanzo responded with his head thrown back once more. "Ya good?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Hanzo panted. He lifted one hand and squeezed Jesse's shoulder, stuttered moans leaving his mouth as Jesse started to move. Jesse gave him a couple thrusts before leaning down and kissing Hanzo's lips.

Hanzo couldn't help feeling overwhelmed. His body kept trembling, fingers digging into the blanket and Jesse's shoulder. His body was pressed as close to Jesse's as it could get when he felt another orgasm coming on. Jesse continued to grab his chest, his thrusts picking up in speed and force. Hanzo wasn't sure how much time passed, how long Jesse was moving within him, before he screamed once again, pleasure cascading through his entire body. There was heat, a blinding white behind his eyelids, and his lungs almost felt empty. The second orgasm was just too much, bordered on pain in such a way Hanzo never thought he'd be able to reach that point again.

It wasn't until he regained the air in his lungs, when he could finally see again, did he realize Jesse was grunting and rutting against him. Pressed against Hanzo's body, he was practically whining as he spilled himself into Hanzo. He was still unable to speak, but he tried lifting his hands, able to cup Jesse's cheeks. Jesse looked up at him, panting, staring back at Hanzo before pressing forward for kisses. Hanzo moaned against them, his fingers loosely tangled in Jesse's hair.

The need for air made them separate, and they spent a couple seconds staring at each other before Jesse spoke. "Damn..."

Hanzo chuckled. "Damn indeed."

"Oh good, yer still with me," Jesse said. "I was worried I might've overwhelmed ya too much. Don't think you've cum that hard in a long time."

Hanzo sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides. "Jesse, I do not believe I have cum that hard in my entire life," he said. He flinched a bit when Jesse moved his hips. Jesse took it as discomfort, stilling for a moment and staying when Hanzo gave him a weak smile. "That was... That was very intense."

"Was it good, then?" Jesse asked. He propped himself up on one elbow, using his other hand to gently pet Hanzo's cheek. "It wasn't too much, was it?"

"No. I enjoyed it," Hanzo said. Jesse stared at him a second longer with a questioning look, which prompted Hanzo to pull him in for another kiss. Jesse hummed in approval against his lips, taking advantage of the opportunity to pull out. Hanzo gasped at the loss of contact, but Jesse made up for it by draping himself over Hanzo's body. Hanzo found it comforting, until he remembered- "Jesse, as much as we both enjoy it, the lingerie."

"Oh, right!" Jesse exclaimed. He quickly jumped up, Hanzo raising an eyebrow when Jesse ran to the bathroom instead of going to remove the underwear. It was still bunched up at an awkward angle, Hanzo only now realizing Jesse had in fact simply moved it out of the way. The waistband in the front was still under his balls, growing more uncomfortable by the second. Hanzo was doing his best to remove the underwear on his own, grimacing at a couple spots of cum on the garterbelt, when Jesse returned with a washcloth. "Sorry darlin', I tried to keep it clean, but I guess I was focused more on other pieces."

"It is alright. The only way we could have kept them clean was to remove them beforehand," Hanzo explained. Jesse instructed him to lay back, careful to wipe the cum off of Hanzo's torso before dipping between his legs. He was careful to move the underwear, Hanzo blushing as Jesse kissed various parts of his body while he worked. When Hanzo was clean, Jesse unfastened the stockings from the garterbelt. He rubbed Hanzo's thighs and kissed Hanzo's stomach while removing the underwear, taking the set off of him slowly. If Hanzo could get hard again, he'd be halfway there.

Once Jesse had the underwear removed, he moved on to the stockings. Then the garterbelt, which was followed by gentle rubs over Hanzo's hips and waist. The belt had been a bit tighter than Hanzo realized, which left a bit of red in it's wake. Jesse didn't move on until Hanzo's waist was a little less tender. When Jesse finally reached the bra, he was kissing Hanzo's lips again, guiding them to flip over. Hanzo settled on his chest, chuckled against Jesse's lips as Jesse reached around and fumbled with the clasp of the bra. It took a bit of time, but when the bra was undone, Hanzo took a deep breath and sighed while Jesse pulled it out from between them.

Hanzo was completely naked, Jesse still in his t-shirt. At some point, he'd kicked his pants and boxers off, but Hanzo wasn't really concerned with finding out when. He moaned as he slumped against Jesse's body, feeling completely drained at that moment. "Jesse," he whispered.

"Shh," Jesse said, one hand rubbing Hanzo's back. "Just relax, babe."

"I cannot. I already want to purchase another set."

Jesse snorted, both of his hands gripping Hanzo's sides. "Well, guess I can't say no to that," he laughed. Hanzo smiled and nuzzled against Jesse's chest, his eyes slipping closed as he struggled to keep them open. "We can go pick somethin' out together next time. Sound good?"

"Mmn," Hanzo hummed.

"Fer now, get some rest," Jesse whispered. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Hanzo's head, both of his hands working on Hanzo's back now. "We ain't got anything else goin' on today. You can sleep 'til dinner if ya want."

"Perhaps," Hanzo said. He did his best to stifle a yawn, relaxing against Jesse's body as the blankets were brought up to cover them. "I do not wish to nap, but if I do, will you stay here?"

Jesse squeezed his arms tighter around Hanzo's body rather than giving him a verbal response. Hanzo smiled, letting his eyes close completely. "While ya sleep, I'll think of some colors for ya to wear," Jesse said as he kissed Hanzo's head again.

Hanzo snorted and muttered something under his breath before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi page. A simple $3 donation is super helpful, as I'm currently in the process of trying to move, attempting to pay off student debt and hospital bills, and eventually I'd like to marry my partner in life. Most of all, donations will help me feed myself, as I currently eat whatever is brought into my house, and sometimes only eat one meal a day.
> 
> The link is: https://ko-fi.com/A360MN9


End file.
